


【宽歪】蜜糖

by yulinlin



Series: 【宽歪】蜜糖 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulinlin/pseuds/yulinlin
Summary: 娱乐圈AU
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Series: 【宽歪】蜜糖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649368
Kudos: 5





	1. 【宽歪】蜜糖（01）

“我想去探班托尼。”杀青晚宴结束，罗伊斯身边只剩下皮什切克时，他低低的说。

“你以什么身份去呢？”皮什切克不意外罗伊斯问出这个根本没有可能的问题，他轻笑道。皮什切克是罗伊斯的经纪人，更是多年好友。

杀青晚宴格外热闹，尤其是年轻演员们，结束了6个月在著名导演冲奖作品精神与肉体的双重折磨下，小年轻们开始放飞自我，胆子大的甚至在谋划捉弄导演。除了罗伊斯，平时活泼的他已经独自在角落的小桌子旁边坐了一个晚上了，皮什切克时不时瞟他几眼，不出意外地宛若一尊雕像。皮什切克明白他是怎么了，也是唯一知道他秘密的人，对外声称他今天不舒服。

是啊，以什么身份去呢？他是克罗斯的谁呢？他从来不敢以新晋影帝男朋友的身份自居，虽然他们已经恋爱一年，可是一切都是那么虚幻，克罗斯从来没有公开承认过他，知悉他们关系的只有他和他，以及他们双方的经纪人，共四个人。

只是一段见不得人的地下情罢了，无疾而终再平常不过。

之后，在回家的路上，罗伊斯一句话没有讲，沉着一张脸，只是一尊脚下装了轮子的雕像。

皮什切克不放心他，把他送进家门。

回到家，罗伊斯脱掉外套，打开窗户，坐在窗边的椅子上继续维持着在晚宴上的姿势。

“你发什么疯？”皮什切克冲过去关上窗户。12月份，寒风刺骨，对格外怕冷的罗伊斯来说，他刚刚的举动不异于自我伤害。

“感冒了，我可不送你去医院。”皮什切克边说边把空调温度调高。

“卢卡什，让我清醒清醒吧，感冒了也好，晕过去也就没那么想他了。”罗伊斯抬起头，眨眨眼睛，想阻止眼泪流下来，可是并没有。

“马尔科，作为你的经纪人，我希望你尽力维持和托尼的关系，讨好也好，委曲求全也好，依附着他，他还算仗义，总会给你提供些帮助。但是作为你的好友，我希望你不要陷得太深，及早抽身不是不好。”皮什切克在他对面的椅子上坐下。“他太让人看不透了。”

罗伊斯眼角的眼泪成股留下，只是流泪，没有抽泣，他没有去把眼泪擦掉，任由眼泪流过脸颊，顺着脖子浸湿衣服，仿佛这些眼泪能浇灭他对克罗斯的爱。

皮什切克由着他这样，“马尔科，你越来越不像你了，良好的爱情是自在的做自己，而不是让自己变得软弱。你决定了，我去跟他经纪人谈，他估计没有时间。今天我留下来在客房，有什么事随时叫我。”皮什切克关上门离开，给他空间想清楚。

克罗斯年少成名，参与演出的第一部电影就荣获了当年“最佳影片奖”，他饰演男主青年时期，讨喜的性格，稳重而不失风趣，那双冰蓝色的眼睛俘获了无数观众。至此之后，星途一片坦荡，年纪轻轻就在今年力克数位优秀演员斩获影帝。

克罗斯对私生活保护极好，网上能搜索到的只有他的作品，唯一一次是在6个月前在记者连环追问下透露目前有稳定交往的男朋友，会等合适的时机会公开。

那件事情之后，网上展开了激烈的讨论，大家都想知道究竟是谁征服了这位冰山禁欲系男神。各路粉丝纷纷化身侦探，带上显微镜，在与克罗斯合作过的所有男演员中寻找线索。甚至还做了一个投票，只是罗伊斯甚至不在备选行列。

那时他们还是你侬我侬，罗伊斯进组前夕，克罗斯专门请了一天假来陪他，罗伊斯靠在克罗斯肩上打开投票页面佯装吃醋状，“唉，我都不在备选唉！”一句话拖得长长的，嘴巴撅起来，软软地朝男朋友撒娇。然后，被男朋友搂着腰，如愿获得一个深吻。

他们的关系从什么时候开始变成了这样？

克罗斯一直很忙，有拍不完的戏，拍不完的广告，参加不完的活动，任何一个带伴侣参加的活动，克罗斯都是自己去，从来没有问过罗伊斯要不要陪他一起去。罗伊斯安慰自己，托尼不喜欢把私生活暴露在镜头下，只要他们私底下相爱就够了，罗伊斯甚至有一段时间超享受这种背着全世界谈恋爱的感觉。

偶尔听到剧组里其他人闲聊聊到克罗斯时，发出各种迷妹的声音“他好帅呀”、“他演技好好呀”、“被他小心翼翼保护起来的人好幸福呀”、“他真是完美的结婚对象”等等时，偷偷扬起嘴角，暗自呐喊：“他超帅，不过他是我的了，你们不要觊觎他的美色了，我是世界上最幸福的人，哈哈哈哈哈”。

反正一直都是异地恋，这次封闭式拍摄与之前也不会有什么不同，只是匆匆见面的次数少了几次而已，信息时代，谈恋爱的方式有很多，甚至有些当面说不出的情话隔着手机屏幕更容易说出口呢，反正他看不到或者看不清红透了的耳朵，怎么调戏都不过分。

起初几个月他们每天睡前视频，聊些没营养的东西，互道晚安。闲下来，罗伊斯总爱跟他分享看到听到的所有趣事，包括克罗斯新的疑似男友，不可能秒回信息，但是半天内总能收到回复。关于克罗斯疑似男友的消息，克罗斯总是回复3个大大的白眼，与罗伊斯聊天久了，克罗斯也养成了惯用各种表情的习惯。罗伊斯对他这个习惯表示乐见其成。

但是从第5个月开始，罗伊斯1天之后才能收到简短的回复，不是“抱歉，在拍戏”，就是“哈哈”、“嗯嗯”这种敷衍的回复，越是这样，罗伊斯越跟他讲更多，更多提醒他注意休息，提醒他按时吃饭，用约定好的方式给他寄他爱吃的、爱喝的。

晚上例行视频聊天变成了隔几天一次，看着克罗斯憔悴、超累的模样，罗伊斯体贴地提醒他注意休息，也不忍心拖着他聊太久，作为一个善解人意的男朋友，罗伊斯表示理解，虽然会失落，但他要支持男朋友的事业，反正戏总会有拍完的一天嘛。

翻来覆去的关心说了很多次，刷过自己长长的留言，克罗斯最后一条回复是在10天之前，打过几次电话没有接，也没有回电，罗伊斯也就不再打了。

卢卡什说的对，克罗斯太让人看不透了，是他终于厌倦了吗？还是遇到了新欢？之前的甜蜜都是假象吗？还是克罗斯实在是一位优秀的演员，他念念不忘的一切只是一场梦。

他们恋爱一年，可是真正见面在一起的时间却不足30天。

及早抽身吗？发生过的一切怎么能当没发生过呢？克罗斯可以这样，可是他做不到。

罗伊斯抬起早已麻掉的双脚，又试探性的放下踩在地上，一阵麻从脚尖蔓延到大腿，踩在地上是一种软绵绵的不真实感。他站起来缓了缓，扶着墙面爬回床上，没有洗澡也没有换衣服，把自己裹进被子里，让自己就这样腐烂吧，反正没有人会在意。

却又不死心的拿起手机，联网，打开聊天页面，果然，什么都没有，最后一条自己的留言是昨天下午6点，他说：“我们的电影杀青了，我可以休息了”，并配了3个大笑的表情。

罗伊斯没有在给克罗斯的留言里夹杂委屈、不满的情绪，他不想像一个怨妇似的，一哭二闹三上吊的逼对方给自己一个答复，就算分手也要体面，不是吗？

就这样，结束了吗？可能在他那里早就已经结束了，只有自己还抓着不肯放手。

要不要再赌最后一次呢？

凌晨4点，罗伊斯再次打开聊天页面，故作轻松地写下：“托尼，我去探班好不好？你在草原拍戏，我还没去过草原呢，一定特别美，之前你给我发照片我就想去了，现在我终于休息了~”然后，点击发送。

知道不会秒回复，罗伊斯执拗地一定要等到回复，裹在被子里盯着聊天页面，屏幕暗了再打开，不断重复。之前他还可以寄情工作，而现在脑子里全部都是他。眼泪打湿了枕头，耳边的头发湿湿的聚成一绺，他从来不喜欢这种感觉，等着自己烂掉原来是这种感觉。

早上8点，伴随着手机低电量提醒，收到一条消息：“TK：不必，我们转场了”。

手机屏幕暗下，罗伊斯翻身仰面盯着天花板，如坠深渊。


	2. 【宽歪】蜜糖（02）

“快告诉我，你带来的是好消息。”坐在沙发上的导演瞪着大眼睛对刚推门进来，还没有来得及关上门的克罗斯说，脸上满是期待。

“当然是好消息。”克罗斯撇了一眼桌上堆得满满的文件，在导演对面的沙发上坐下。

“真的吗？你的团队同意你参演我的电影了？”导演站起身来，声调抬高了两度，要往克罗斯身上扑。

克罗斯在导演扑上来之前，快速表达完自己的意思，“我决定作你电影的制片人。”

克罗斯一个躲闪，导演摔在了克罗斯身边的沙发上。

“就知道你的团队不会同意你参演我的电影的”，导演顿了顿继续说，“何况还是男二号。”

“等等”，导演开始琢磨克罗斯刚进门那句话，“好的，克罗斯先生，我同意你做我电影的制片人了。”

新晋影帝愿意做自己的制片人，可比做男二好太多了。请人家做自己第一部电影的男主角，没想到人家看上了男二这个角色，不演也好，否则怎么请得起比克罗斯还火的男主角呢。有克罗斯做自己的制片人，仿佛已经看到了一切磨人的事情都迎刃而解了，没错，好友就是这么利用的。

导演抑制住心里的欢呼，一本正经地说完，伸出手作势要跟克罗斯握手。

“少来”，克罗斯拍掉导演伸过来的手。

“喂，你就是这么跟你的导演说话的吗？”导演起身回到原来的座位上。“好，我们开始谈工作吧，克罗斯先生。”导演把一叠照片和简历递给克罗斯。

“你已经给男二找了这么多备选了？”克罗斯惊呼。

“怕请不动你嘛，大明星，别的角色已经定了，你看看谁合适，明天试镜，你会参加选角的吧，制片人先生。”导演眨眨眼睛，摆出一个职业化微笑。

克罗斯翻看照片的手停在一个笑起来嘴角有些歪的金发男孩子脸上，绿色的眼睛坚定而满怀希望。

“他满18岁了吗？”克罗斯指着男孩的照片问。

“啊，马尔科•罗伊斯，他比你还大半岁呢，觉得他合适吗？我也觉得他最合适。”导演探过头看着克罗斯手里的照片说。

电影里的男二号在经历过大起大落之后，依然内心澄明、通透。克罗斯在罗伊斯的眼睛里看到了男二号的影子，那是忠实做自己的人才有的纯粹。

其实这个角色跟克罗斯一点也不符合，人人看到克罗斯都会夸奖他有一种不符合年龄的成熟，他成名太早，在众人或是期待或是等着看笑话的眼神中长大，他不容犯一点过错，每一步都深思熟虑，走得小心翼翼。他时常想如果不是现实强压给他这些，谁会愿意过早成熟，一年365天，每一天都在按日程表生活。

导演给他看剧本时，他一眼就看中了男二号这个角色，演员的好处就在于可以演绎各种各样的人生，现实中得不到的，能用另一个人的身份活那么一段时间，他求之不得。

可惜，团队为了阻止他饰演这个与他身份不相符的角色，拼命给他争取到了冲奖作品的角色，他不可能拒绝。看吧，他又一次选择与忠实做自己背道而驰了，他就是这样一个纯粹的利己主义者。

如果生命中真实出现一个忠实做自己的美好的人，他一定要奋力抓住。

“今天晚上你组织聚餐，对吧，能邀请他来参加吗？”克罗斯轻声问，仿佛是在询问母亲是否给自己准备了圣诞礼物般，小心翼翼，充满渴望。

“当然可以，我马上通知他。”导演满怀笑意，他只当克罗斯是为了节省明天参加选角的时间。

克罗斯不曾察觉一种从来没有过的情愫已经在他心里生根了，他不知道这么冲动的决定是因为一见钟情。

克罗斯挑选了一件衣橱里最休闲的西装，推掉了下午的安排，期待晚上见到他的情形，这是他少有的不成熟的举动，常常让人忘了其实他也只有25岁。他仔细看了罗伊斯的简历，表演院校毕业后，几次被导演看中，又几次在开拍前被流量明星换掉，至今没接过能让观众记住的角色。

“这是你什么时候的照片呢？现在的你是否还拥有这样明亮的眼神呢？如果是我经历过这些，恐怕早就想着转行了。”克罗斯不断在脑中勾画着罗伊斯的模样，“我一定能一眼认出你，晚上见！”

克罗斯在聚餐开始15分钟后入场，这是导演组织的剧组工作人员开拍前聚餐，克罗斯跟导演商量好了，他不公开表明他是制片人，剧组里的事情导演负责，他负责对外联系。主要是为了防止罗伊斯会产生被潜规则的认知，吓坏人家可不行。

罗伊斯由经纪人陪同，经纪人在选角导演身边不停的说着什么，这个角色对罗伊斯很重要。

克罗斯果然一眼就认出了罗伊斯，跟照片上一样，让人猜不出年龄，只是嘴角歪歪的微笑不见了，取而代之的是有些局促不安。“我已经选定你了，你不必局促不安了。”克罗斯暗想，他多想冲过去大声跟他说呀，但是不能。

他只能寄希望于导演喝完一圈后给他引荐，看着导演的架势，估计得几个小时之后了。

在这之前，走神中的克罗斯被迎面走来，拿着酒杯，摇摇晃晃的罗伊斯撞了满怀，酒洒了克罗斯一身。

罗伊斯花了几秒钟看清被他撞了的人，酒彻底醒了，手忙脚乱地给克罗斯擦衣服上的酒，并连声道歉，他认得这张拥有无数张巨大广告牌人的脸，是他惹不起的人。

克罗斯拉起他的胳膊，比出一个“嘘”的手势，又指了指远处喧闹的人群，低声在他耳边说：“没事，我还带了一件衣服，你能陪我去换吗？”

罗伊斯看着面前这个人温柔的表情，是温柔，他确信没有看错，停止了手上的动作，呆滞地点点头：“好。”


	3. 【宽歪】蜜糖（03）

克罗斯就住在这家酒店，在罗伊斯接受身边这个人的温柔，意识到他不会对自己造成伤害后，脑子又向酒精屈服了，顺从地由着克罗斯连搂带抱的把他拖进房间。这家酒店私密性很好，是克罗斯选择长期居住在这里的理由。

克罗斯把罗伊斯安置在沙发上，等他捧着一杯蜂蜜水过来时，罗伊斯已经倒在了沙发上。克罗斯单手把罗伊斯扶起来，另一只手给他喂蜂蜜水。好不容易喂进去的蜂蜜水，随着罗伊斯一个干呕全部吐了出来，在这之前克罗斯还没有来得及把他拖进卫生间，全部吐在了地毯上。克罗斯拍着他的背试图让他把更多的酒吐出来。

吐得差不多之后，罗伊斯靠在克罗斯肩上，哼哼唧唧的说着什么，克罗斯听不明白。“怎么喝了这么多？不能喝就别逞强。”克罗斯在他耳边轻声问。

“我不能再搞砸了，我好像又搞砸了。”罗伊斯把手按在头上，揉着太阳穴，这个无意识的动作缩短了跟克罗斯的距离。

克罗斯把他扶进屋里的床上，帮他脱掉鞋子，脱掉外套，盖好被子。看着睡着了眉头仍然紧锁的罗伊斯，伸手轻轻帮他抚平眉头，之后落了一个吻在他眉心。

“你没有搞砸，我不会再让你受任何委屈了，晚安！”

克罗斯留下一张写着“你喝多了，恕我冒昧把你带到这里休息，别担心，我跟你经纪人说过了，你酒醒后把你送回去。我就在外面，有什么事随时叫我。托尼•克罗斯”的便签在床头柜开着的小夜灯旁边。随即走出套间，轻轻关上门，没发出一点声音。

之后，他拨通了罗伊斯经纪人皮什切克的电话，“你好，我是托尼•克罗斯，马尔科喝得太多了，我们已经确定他就是我们要找的男二号，为了不影响明天的活动，恕我冒昧，我把他带到套间休息。他现在睡着了，等他酒醒后我会把他送回去，辛苦你了。”克罗斯说的极尽委婉又不容拒绝。下午的时候，他已经把可以搜集到的与罗伊斯有关的所有人的电话号码都存进了手机里。

然后又叫了客房服务，嘱咐服务员轻手轻脚把地毯带走。

克罗斯摁掉了该片导演在社交软件上发了很多条消息又打过来的电话，他没有精力再去照顾另一个喝多的人，他希望之后也不会有。

他躺在罗伊斯之前的那张沙发上面对着那扇关上的门，盯着门，想着门里的那个人。他完全确信，他做的这一切是因为爱。他爱那个人明亮不含任何杂质的眼睛，爱那个人笑起来歪歪的嘴角，而这些在今晚短暂的相处中都没有看到。他更爱在他这背后受过太多委屈仍然对演员事业的执着坚守，爱他经历过这些之后仍是18岁时的模样。“之后让我照顾你好不好？”

半夜，罗伊斯迷迷糊糊的醒了，头还是隐隐的疼，摸了一圈没有摸到手机，翻身环视周围，完全陌生的环境，这是哪呀？还好除了外套别的衣服还在。

他翻身下床，光脚去开门，克罗斯没有关上外面的灯，罗伊斯一眼就看到了克罗斯的脸，万幸，现在的克罗斯是闭着眼睛的，应该是睡着了吧，罗伊斯默默祈祷。

罗伊斯拍拍还残留着酒精的头，努力试图回忆发生了些什么，记忆慢慢找回，当然，他只回想起了他做了些什么，说了些什么，克罗斯说的话，应该是没有进到他耳朵的。天哪？我把酒洒在了他身上，我还吐在了他的地毯上，他这是把我关起来等我酒醒了再算账吗？

有谁会让欠账的人睡在他的床上吗？不会！

罗伊斯默默细数他有什么可以用来还给克罗斯的吗？好像没有，绝望转身，靠在门上，“咔哒”，这是门被他关上的声音。

克罗斯睡得很轻，听到声音，迅速起身走向那扇门，敲门，问：“马尔科，你醒了吗？头还疼吗？我可以进去吗？”

克罗斯的话再次没有进到罗伊斯的耳朵里，他深呼一口气，总要面对的，早晚都得，躲不了的，他开门，“对不起，昨晚我喝多了，不是故意的。”他低着头，两只手在胸前来回搓。

“没关系，我是来告诉你一个好消息的，不过在这之前你可以先跟我出来吃点东西吗？很饿了吧。”克罗斯看着他，抑制住要笑出的声音，他肯定没看到我给他写的字条。

好消息？什么好消息？他原谅我了吗？罗伊斯再次呆滞的点头：“好。”

克罗斯盛出保温杯里让助理送过来的养胃汤，端给罗伊斯，罗伊斯伸手接过，眼睛里满是疑惑。

“养胃的，先喝了。”克罗斯满脸笑意，是罗伊斯不曾想象过的会是属于克罗斯的温柔，不是说克罗斯是冰山人吗？不过，罗伊斯喜欢克罗斯现在流露出的温柔，他愿意沉溺其中，不论他递过来让他喝的是什么。

“好。”罗伊斯乖巧喝完，直勾勾的看着克罗斯，很有一种视死如归的样子。

“我是那部电影的制片人，我们已经决定男二号是你的了，为了不想你因为喝多了影响明天，哦，其实已经是今天的活动，恕我冒昧带你来这里休息。”克罗斯解释清楚。

“真的吗？”罗伊斯尖叫出声，眼睛里闪着克罗斯爱着的那种光。

“真的，已经通知你经纪人了，聚餐之前就决定了，没注意到男二候选人只邀请你来了吗？也就是说，其实昨晚的酒你是不用喝的。”

“你们通知我来的时候可不是这么说的。”罗伊斯撅起了嘴，意识到不合适，3秒钟后又默默收起。

“男二这个角色本来是我的，已经准备好久了，结果接了别的推不开的工作，你比我更适合他，别让我失望，拍摄有什么问题随时来找我，不仅限于讨论剧情，我应该可以给你提供一些帮助。”如果把这句话分开来说，肯定能捕捉到罗伊斯格外精彩的面部表情，但是要让他安心，取得他的信任，一股脑说完效果更好。

对人家一见钟情，介于制片人和演员的关系又不敢直接表白，非要给关心找一个不让人家多心的冠冕堂皇的理由，托尼心里苦。

“哦，这样啊，好。我会努力不让您失望的。”


	4. 【宽歪】蜜糖（04）

导演对自己的第一部电影非常重视，电影完全是按照时间顺序来拍摄的，给了演员们足够的时间带入人物，第一个月拍摄非常顺利。

罗伊斯很快融入了这个集体，开朗活泼的性格以及出色的外表格外招人喜欢，具有迷惑性的脸一度让刚刚20出头的小演员们以为他们同龄，休息时间常常拉他一起去打游戏。

克罗斯偶尔发短信过来询问他拍摄情况，只是简单的问候，罗伊斯都会花挺长时间组织语言思考如何回复，既不能显得生分，又不能过于热情。只见过一面，还让他看到了自己那么丢人的模样，罗伊斯没有办法像普通同事那样跟他相处。

拍摄第二个月进入了纠葛的感情戏阶段，他们反复揣摩人物，剧本大大小小进行了数次修改，几次实拍都不能让导演满意。导演不满意，演员们自然也开心不起来，剧组里气压极低。

又一次失败的拍摄结束后，罗伊斯没有吃晚饭直接回到酒店房间，拿出剧本继续揣摩。剧中的他默默看着身边的伙伴一个一个离开家乡、离开自己，背弃诺言去远方闯荡，终于在最后一个伙伴也是他最好的朋友离开时彻底爆发，那是一场雪中离别戏，还有肢体冲突。

自己又练习了一遍，与下午拍摄时的情绪差不多，远达不到导演的要求，他暴躁的把剧本扔掉，叹了口气，又无奈的走过去捡起来。拿出手机想再看一下导演讲戏时他偷偷录下来的要点，结果一打开手机就看到了克罗斯接受采访的视频。

罗伊斯忽然想起，克罗斯跟他说过拍摄有什么问题可以问他，只是之前他从来没想过去麻烦克罗斯。为了不让自己失望、不让导演失望，还有不让他失望，罗伊斯做足了思想建设，第一次主动给克罗斯发去了短信。

他把那段剧本和自己的问题发给了克罗斯，盯着手机5分钟后没有等到回复。他会不会觉得我太蠢了，问这么简单的问题，他那么忙怎么可能有时间回答我这些问题嘛？他本来就是说说而已的嘛，你怎么还当真了。罗伊斯放下手机，躺在床上望着天花板后悔自己刚刚做的蠢事。

短信发出15分钟后，来电铃声打断了罗伊斯的思绪，手机屏幕上赫然显示着那个人的名字，罗伊斯颤颤巍巍拿起手机接起。

“你住在XX酒店吗？我刚好在D市，把房间号发给我，我过去找你。”

“啊，好，会不会太麻烦你。”罗伊斯1分钟后终于消化了克罗斯那句话，怯生生的说。

“没事，半个小时之后到。”

罗伊斯双手捂着心跳加快的胸口，看着乱七八糟的房间，迅速起身，把床上、沙发上的衣服一并塞进衣柜，然后把桌子上有的东西全部扔进了抽屉里，除了剧本。又手忙脚乱的去烧水，翻箱倒柜找出上次买的那套精致的杯子。

30分钟后，克罗斯准时按响了门铃，罗伊斯环视一周，嗯，房间还算整洁，跑过去开门。克罗斯还穿着罗伊斯看到关于他采访的那套衣服，眉眼间满是疲惫。

克罗斯脱掉外套坐在沙发上，罗伊斯捧着一杯水向他走过来，“抱歉，我这里只有水。”罗伊斯把后半句话“很累吗？”吞下没有说出口。他忽然有一种晚上等男朋友回家的错觉。

“没事，我看过剧本了，我们直接开始吧。”克罗斯拿起剧本示意罗伊斯在他身边坐下。

罗伊斯与克罗斯之间隔了半个身位的距离，罗伊斯对现在发生的事情有些恍惚，他盯着克罗斯好看的侧脸眼睛一眨也不眨，他认真工作时的样子是这样的吗？有些迷人呢？不，不是一些，是很迷人，意识到自己危险的想法后，罗伊斯马上把自己拉回现实，才发现，克罗斯也在盯着他看。

“专心点。”

“哦。”

这不能怪他，与克罗斯相处的时间虽然不多，但每次都能看到与他认知中的克罗斯不同的一面，他一点都不高冷，反而很有耐心很温柔。

克罗斯讲完后提议演一遍。

“别走。”罗伊斯饰演的男二号背对着身后拿着行李出门的男主，声音里都是绝望。

“对不起。”男主没有说再多的话，径直离开。

男二跟着男主走出屋子冲进大雪纷飞的院子里，把手里的一份文件扔向男主，“为什么你们一个个都要离开，都走吧，都走吧！”他嘶吼，声音却并不高，那是克罗斯跟他讲的，是接受他们都离开的事实后的宣泄，不是意在挽留，是在给自己独自坚守的理由。

男主转身给了他一个拥抱，紧紧抱着他在他耳边说：“跟我走吧！”克罗斯说这句话的声音有一些哑，冰蓝色的眼睛里有一层薄薄的水光，男主同样不舍得离开男二，这句话、这个拥抱都是在哄男二跟他走。

太超过了，面前抱着他的这个人不是跟他搭戏的男演员，是克罗斯，那句魅惑的话是货真价实传到他耳朵里的，他还能感受到克罗斯在他脖颈处温热的呼吸。

罗伊斯慢慢离开这个怀抱，情不自禁的捧着克罗斯的脸吻了上去，克罗斯的唇有些凉，还沾染着从外面带进来的12月份的寒气。感受到那份寒气，罗伊斯慢慢清醒，转身结束了这个1分钟的吻。

罗伊斯抱着胳膊，背对着克罗斯往前走了几步，把头埋在胸前，低声说：“对不起。”声音有些颤抖。

克罗斯跟上前，从背后抱住他，找到他的手握住，“为什么说对不起？”声音比刚刚更加魅惑。

“戏里没有这个吻，托尼，也不应该有这个吻。” 罗伊斯不安的扭动试图挣脱这个怀抱。

克罗斯没有给他挣脱的机会，反而收紧了这个拥抱，“不是在演戏，我爱你马尔科，第一次见到你我就爱上了你，我相信你也喜欢我，做我男朋友吧！”克罗斯说的很慢。

全身僵住的罗伊斯，良久，挤出一句话：“为什么？”

“爱情不需要理由，马尔科。”克罗斯没有催促罗伊斯马上给他一个答案，给他足够的时间做决定。

只是不巧，克罗斯的手机铃声打破了暧昧的氛围，看了眼来电号码，“我得走了。”他说。

“啊？”罗伊斯接收不良好，哪有这样的，刚表白完就要走。

“凌晨还有场戏，必须得走了。”克罗斯无奈的摊手，转身去拿他扔在沙发上的外套。

“你是专门过来给我讲戏的吗？不休息会儿，凌晨怎么熬的住嘛？”罗伊斯撅起嘴，跟过去帮他把衣服整理好。

“不专门过来，我怎么会收获一个男朋友呢？”克罗斯笑嘻嘻地伸手弹了弹罗伊斯的脸，随后在他唇上印了一个吻。

“唉，到了给我打电话。”罗伊斯羞红了脸。

“好的，亲爱的男朋友。”


	5. 【宽歪】蜜糖（05）

之后的拍摄对罗伊斯来说可谓异常顺利，克罗斯每天晚上都会视频把第二天拍摄的要点讲给他听，当然这是在罗伊斯没有跟克罗斯报备第二天要拍什么的前提下，罗伊斯调侃他这算不算是滥用制片人权利。

“不，拥有了一个男朋友才是滥用制片人权利。”

“哇，被潜规则原来有这么多好处，我怎么没有早点发现呢？”罗伊斯不断在危险边缘试探。

“唉，说真的，想好新年去哪过了吗？”

“你新年会有假吗？圣诞节还在营业的人？”罗伊斯小声嘟囔，想到几天前平安夜晚上独自驱车回父母家的场景，明明已经提前报备平安夜会跟朋友一起过，圣诞节当天再回家，现在回去算怎么回事，可是他真的不想孤零零一个人，在亲人面前丢人没什么，说不定姐姐们看到他这副可怜兮兮的样子还会给他一个温暖的拥抱呢。

他低估了大明星的忙碌程度，以为所有人圣诞节都会跟爱人在一起，直到太阳落山他仍在期待克罗斯会忽然出现在他家门口。

“我们去看烟花好不好？”

“我家圣诞树还没拆，我亲手装饰的圣诞树超好看，你要不要来看看？”罗伊斯故作欢快地说，仿佛真的只是想给克罗斯展示他家的圣诞树。

“万分荣幸！”克罗斯回答的很快。

12月31日下午刚过5点克罗斯就出现在了罗伊斯家门口，敲了两下门，没有人来开门，也没有听到任何声音，克罗斯掏出钥匙开门。罗伊斯不在家，但是手机出现在餐桌上，厨房的料理台上有几个切开的土豆，锅里炖着牛肉，谢天谢地他出门前把火关掉了。大概是做饭中途发现某样材料没有买，克罗斯猜想。

他们第一次正式约会就是在罗伊斯家里，为了避免约会被狗仔看到编出什么魔鬼新闻，罗伊斯提议不然就去他家吧，并紧接着补充道：“狗仔们太讨厌了。”罗伊斯说出那个提议才意识到，这会不会显得他太急切，故欲盖弥彰的扯出狗仔。克罗斯马上说好，生怕罗伊斯下一句就会反悔。

那次克罗斯敲门的时候罗伊斯也不在家，电话打通了但是没有接通，克罗斯重新戴上墨镜、口罩，安静的在门口等罗伊斯回来，上一次出现这种情况好像还是小学放学回家，家里没人而自己忘了带钥匙。克罗斯望着回家必经的那条路，失笑，太久没有等过人了，一般都是别人等他，而他自己总是匆忙地赶着一个又一个通告，原来等人是这种感觉，似乎也不赖。因为等的是爱人，会期待他看到自己惊喜的表情，会期待他的拥抱，克罗斯忽然理解了母亲会忍着睡意等父亲回家，等待也会是一件幸福的事情呢！

罗伊斯回来已经是半个小时之后了，每只手提着一个大购物袋，远远看到似乎是克罗斯在门口等他，然后一路小跑着过来，边道歉边腾出手拿钥匙开门。克罗斯很自然地接过罗伊斯手上的购物袋，瞟了一眼，零食、装饰品、生活用品全都有，甚至还有一株小小的绿色植物，他这是去打劫超市了吗？

“是我来早了。”

开门的那一刻，罗伊斯庆幸上午就叫了家政把家里收拾整齐了，虽然每次整理之后总会花很多天才能找到他需要的东西，这次他的厨艺看来是不能施展了，没事，他的手机里有很多家超好吃的外卖电话。

保留节目被迫取消了，克罗斯已经很自觉的把购物袋里的东西一样一样地拿了出来，并询问罗伊斯放在哪里。

“你家也一样没有人气呢。”克罗斯看着除了必需的家具外空荡荡的屋子说。

“才不是呢，还不是为了你来都藏起来了吗？让你看到我的EMMA玩偶肯定要说我幼稚，我可是一个比你还大半岁的大人了呢！”罗伊斯当然没有把心里话说出来，指了指两个大购物袋说：“你多来几次我家就温馨多了。”

“确实是呢”，克罗斯收起回忆，看着闪烁着彩灯的圣诞树说。他也会想着还缺什么下次来的时候买上，如今，家里已经有两个人过日子的痕迹了，衣柜里两个人的衣服挨着挂着，床头柜一边放着克罗斯要看的书，一边摆着克罗斯欠费照的相框和一只EMMA玩偶。 

克罗斯的思绪被罗伊斯的开门声打断，“啊，你又来早了。”罗伊斯看到克罗斯说。

“你该习惯了。”是啊，每次约会克罗斯都会早到很多。克罗斯走到门口接过罗伊斯脱下的外套挂好，随后又在罗伊斯的唇上留下一个轻轻的吻，“我都不知道原来你还会做饭呢。”

“你不知道的还多着呢，给你时间慢慢发现。”罗伊斯拿着他刚买回来的调料走向厨房。

克罗斯跟过去问：“有什么需要帮忙的吗?”

“没有，你等着吃就好了，你可以组织语言想想一会儿怎么夸我。”罗伊斯朝克罗斯眨眨眼睛，摆出标志性的歪嘴笑，然后又收获了一个吻。

“其实我演过厨师呢，本来有一段我做菜的戏，为此我跟着大厨学了两周，直到我妈妈、姐姐都夸我做的菜好吃，虽然最后那场戏被删掉了。”罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，“不过这道菜我是学会了，也还是有收获的。”罗伊斯又切换回欢快的语气，他可不想因为过去的事情影响他跟克罗斯在一起的好情绪。

克罗斯在罗伊斯腰间挠了挠，被罗伊斯扭着腰躲开。“别闹”，罗伊斯拿着正在切土豆的刀转过身在克罗斯眼前比划了两下，“你不饿吗？克罗斯先生。”

确信罗伊斯没有陷在往事的情绪里，克罗斯离开厨房去给餐桌铺上桌布，摆好餐具。

必须承认罗伊斯做的土豆炖牛肉非常好吃，克罗斯沉浸在捡到宝的惊喜中，早已把控制饮食抛在了脑后，在盛第三碗的时候，罗伊斯坏笑地说：“希望你的经纪人不会来找我。”

“不会，我确信我可以通过‘运动’消耗掉。”克罗斯挑着眉，着重强调了“运动”两个字。

罗伊斯羞红了脸，端起盘子往厨房走去，丢下一句：“我去洗碗了。”调戏不成，反被人调戏。

距离新年还有将近3个小时，他们两个人全副武装地走出家门，帽子、围巾把脸遮得严严实实的，只露出眼睛，步行去观看烟花秀和大家一起倒数新年。

罗伊斯在说起新年习俗时提到和家人朋友一起去看烟花时的场景，眼睛里闪烁着克罗斯绝对不会忽视的期待，克罗斯当即提议：“我们也可以去。”

“那怎么可以，你会被认出来的。”罗伊斯不可置信地说，克罗斯所到之处必然是里三层外三层的粉丝。

“寒冷是极好的掩护，今天每个人眼里只有自己的爱人，怎么会注意到我，再说，狗仔也是要下班的。”克罗斯穿戴好，“还能认出我吗？”

“能。”罗伊斯笑出了声，“只有我能。”

罗伊斯挽着克罗斯的胳膊，不时指指身边的人，猜测他们是什么关系，在说些什么。“我一直喜欢观察别人，揣测他们的故事，现实生活中的故事远比电影里要动人的多。我不敢奢望我以后的路会格外顺利，但我会努力的。”

早年的不顺利果然还是在罗伊斯心里留下了痕迹，那让我来帮你抚平吧，克罗斯暗暗下定决心，侧过头，隔着围巾蹭了蹭罗伊斯的脸，在罗伊斯耳边说：“你会的！”

新年钟声响起，在炸开的礼花和人们的欢呼声中，克罗斯抱紧罗伊斯，大声地说：“马尔科，我爱你！”

“我也爱你，托尼！”


	6. 【宽歪】蜜糖（06）

早上8点，罗伊斯依生物钟醒来，翻了个身，腰间传来阵阵酸痛，可是把他搞成这样的人却不在身边，他伸了个懒腰，迷迷糊糊地坐起身，带着早晨沙哑的嗓音大喊了一声：“托尼。”平常休息日醒来他都会裹起被子继续睡回笼觉，看到克罗斯不在身边他还是稍微有些不安，虽然克罗斯待他极好，可是他总有一丝丝不真实感，生怕这只是一场梦，而克罗斯总有一天会离开他。

克罗斯听到罗伊斯喊他，连忙放下手里的发胶，理了理头发跑进卧室。

“唉，怎么一大早就抹发胶，又不出门。”罗伊斯抬起手准备摸一摸走过来的克罗斯的头发，被克罗斯一偏头躲过去了，反而是克罗斯找准机会揉了揉罗伊斯柔软的金发。

“起床了，我给你准备了礼物。”说完克罗斯捧着罗伊斯的脸亲了亲他的唇。

克罗斯就是有这样的魔力让罗伊斯瞬间心安，一切胡思乱想全都烟消云散，他愿意相信克罗斯，即使克罗斯终有一天会离开他，他也心甘情愿沉醉于此刻的温柔。

“什么礼物啊？”

“起床，我带你去看。”

“不能拿进来吗？”

“不能唉。”

罗伊斯瞪着坐在餐桌对面的克罗斯吃下最后一口早饭，“礼物呢？”

克罗斯把餐盘移向餐桌另一边，收起监督罗伊斯吃饭时嘴角一直维持的笑意，从旁边的包里拿出一叠文件递给罗伊斯。

“这部戏不是已经开拍了吗？我记得你没演这部电影呀？”罗伊斯接过剧本，瞟了一眼封面，胡乱地翻了翻。

“演男二那个演员出车祸腿断了，你没看新闻啊？”克罗斯一脸不可置信，这个新闻已经热议了两天，他怎么可能一点都不知道。

“是吗？”罗伊斯低下头把视线留在剧本上不去看克罗斯，跟克罗斯在一起之后他只关注了克罗斯的相关新闻，新的、旧的，他找出了网上能找到的克罗斯各个年龄段的照片做成了相册，就放在他床头柜的抽屉里。

“那部电影拍得急，等不到他康复了，我为你争取到了试镜的机会，已经通知了卢卡什，下午2点试镜，还有5个半小时的时间，我们开始吧。”克罗斯一口气说完，以防罗伊斯又问出什么奇怪的问题，他需要抓紧时间给他讲戏。即便凭借他之前给选角导演看过的罗伊斯在厄齐尔那部电影的片段和他跟导演的关系，这个角色已经十拿九稳，他还是希望罗伊斯能用实力征服导演。当然他没有告诉罗伊斯这些。

“我？我试镜男二号？”一分钟之后，罗伊斯消化完克罗斯说的话，那部电影班底很厚，他不确定他是否可以。

克罗斯拉了把椅子坐在罗伊斯身旁，熟练地翻开剧本，有一段戏已经被他用荧光笔标记了出来，旁边还有一些笔记，“你自己先看看这场戏。”

罗伊斯看着克罗斯严肃的表情，意识到这应该是真的，他接过剧本，认真地看了起来。

那场戏其实没有多大挑战，听克罗斯讲完，罗伊斯试了几遍已经达到可以拍的程度了，但是每一次罗伊斯都会出现一些小问题，不是他做不好，如果试镜成功这将是他参演的最有分量的电影，他害怕他会搞砸，他害怕他会让克罗斯失望。

“别紧张，注意那些点，没有问题的。”下午1点半，克罗斯帮罗伊斯理了理领带，准备出门。

“你会陪我去吗？”罗伊斯停下摆弄扣子的手抬起头，盯着克罗斯的眼睛问。

“当然，走吧，卢卡什已经在等了。”克罗斯露出一个安抚性的微笑，牵起罗伊斯的手往外走。

同时一起来的除了皮什切克还有克罗斯的助理，助理直接把车开到了片场，可能是因为新年的原因，片场没有那么多人，但导演主创人员基本都在。罗伊斯深吸了一口气，由着克罗斯把他介绍给在场所有人，克罗斯早已松开了他的手，只介绍了他是位极有天赋的演员，并没有说明他们的关系。

不过，现在的罗伊斯根本没精力去听他们在讲什么，一半脑子在回顾那场戏，一半脑子在努力记住面前这些人。

几分钟后，克罗斯拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀，罗伊斯回神听清楚了导演说：“可以开始了。”

虽然有些紧张，但是适度紧张可以取得更好的效果，罗伊斯表现得很好，得到在场人员的一致好评。并提出马上与罗伊斯签订合同，确定时间。

回去的路上，皮什切克很开心，这段时间罗伊斯的顺利是他做梦都不敢想的，他时不时瞟一瞟坐在后排的罗伊斯和克罗斯，那两个人都没有表现出应有的兴奋，克罗斯向来是冰山脸，皮什切克不奇怪，可是罗伊斯怎么也这样，他想不明白。之前，罗伊斯哪怕拿到一个多小的角色都会兴奋不已，总会拉着他去大吃一顿，难道是一个人跟另一个人在一起之后，性格也会变得相似吗？那么他希望克罗斯能变得跟罗伊斯一样爱说爱笑，而不是现在这样。

罗伊斯的不寻常，克罗斯自然也看得一清二楚，回到家后，克罗斯抱紧准备脱外套的罗伊斯，上下抚摸罗伊斯的脊背，“怎么了？不开心吗？”克罗斯在罗伊斯耳边柔声问。

“我明天就要进组了，你知道的。”罗伊斯闷闷地说，声音听起来很疲惫，又透露着很多无奈。

“我订了餐厅，一会儿我们去庆祝一下吧！”克罗斯只当他还没有完全接受这个消息。

“你生日那天我会在国外，不能给你过生日了。”罗伊斯答非所问，离开了克罗斯的怀抱，盯着克罗斯的眼睛说。

确认时间时，罗伊斯大声重复了两遍进组时间，他确信克罗斯听到了，可是那个人没有一丝反应，神色如常，罗伊斯心里一沉，既然他不在意那自己又在烦恼些什么，确认无误后，签下了自己的名字。

“原来你是在烦恼这个。”克罗斯又惊又喜，许多年来他的生日都是和同事一起过，虽然每年都很盛大，但总给他一总仍在工作的状态，那是刻意表现出的喜悦，而现在他意识到有个人会因为错过他的生日而难过，甚至这种难过超过了他拿到角色的喜悦。

“谢谢你，马尔科，没关系的，你可以视频给我送出生日祝福，我们还会有很多很多个生日一起庆祝。”说完，克罗斯捧起罗伊斯的脸吻了过去，罗伊斯搂紧他的腰配合地逐渐加深这个吻。

良久，罗伊斯松开克罗斯，两个人四目相接，罗伊斯平稳了呼吸说：“你保证。”


	7. 【宽歪】蜜糖（07）

“你疯了，接这部电影，还背着我签合同？”莫德里奇怒气冲冲地推开克罗斯休息室的门把合同拍在桌子上，对着在抹发胶的克罗斯大吼。

“我认为接这部电影之后，你的工资会涨，而且没有谁会拒绝齐达内导演的邀约。”克罗斯好脾气地说，继续给自己根根分明的头发抹发胶。

“你身体能受得了吗？好不容易练出来的肌肉要硬生生地瘦回去，不如趁现在多拍些广告吸引粉丝，你知道你露出腹部燕子纹身的杂志封面销量创新高了吗？”

“也没有不容易。”收到了莫德里奇的白眼，克罗斯继续说：“我是说肌肉，卢卡，别再给我接那种杂志封面了，我男朋友会生气的。”

“那本杂志是在你交男朋友之前拍的。”莫德里奇的白眼要翻上天了。“不过，有时候我觉得你爱惨了他，有时候又觉得你并没有那么爱他。”

“为什么会这么觉得？”克罗斯终于放下了发胶，面对着莫德里奇说。

“我跟伊万刚在一起的时候恨不得一有时间就去见他，你还记得我把小合同推给实习生，出了问题被老板骂，还是你帮我圆场的吗？你不一样，你不但没有减少工作量有些工作还提前完成了，我知道你这是敬业，可是你跟他在一起的时间甚至没有跟我在一起的时间长。”看到克罗斯没有一点要反驳的意思，只是微微皱了皱眉，莫德里奇继续说：“但是你一下戏就找小助理要手机，跟他聊天时脸上总是浮现藏不住的笑意，穆勒都在猜你是不是谈恋爱了？”

“有那么明显吗？”

莫德里奇开始怀疑自己刚刚的前半段话到底有没有说，因为他又在克罗斯脸上看到了藏不住的笑意，他都不辩解一下的吗？莫德里奇不明白。

“卢卡，不要给我接新工作了，拍完这部电影以后我要休息一阵子了。”

“我看看啊，你现在接的工作已经排到年后了。”莫德里奇拿出手机打开日程表边翻边说。

“时间正合适，新工作就不要再接了。”克罗斯一副清清楚楚的样子，好像并不是在询问行程安排而是在核对。

“要干嘛呀？结婚吗？”莫德里奇发誓，他只是在翻到婚礼季杂志策划时随口一说。

“有这个打算。”克罗斯云淡风轻的仿佛只是在谈论晚餐吃什么。

“你打算结婚了？天哪？和……”那个名字还没有说出口，有人在敲门，莫德里奇马上打住要说出口的话，毕竟如果关于克罗斯恋情的消息是从他口中说出去的话，那么猜测马上就会被坐实，克罗斯的爱情故事会被传成100多个版本。他太大意了竟然会在片场化妆间里高声说出这样的话，克罗斯没有公开恋情的打算，他不会拿此开玩笑。

还有一点，在莫德里奇与罗伊斯几次短暂的接触中，他欣赏罗伊斯，如果早一点认识他，一定会签下他，像捧红克罗斯一样捧红罗伊斯。克罗斯和罗伊斯的爱情，一个是事业如日中天的影帝，一个是入行数年以来没有一个被人记得住的角色。吃瓜群众会怎么编排他们？是“王子爱上灰姑娘”的桥段还是“灰姑娘为上位勾引王子”，往往人们更愿意相信后者。就算克罗斯现身秀恩爱也会被一些人恶意引导成被爱情迷失了双眼。克罗斯不该被这样恶意揣测，罗伊斯也不应该。

莫德里奇很理解克罗斯为罗伊斯介绍资源，如果有一天他们能站在同样的高度，那就是“王子和公主幸福的在一起了”的故事了。

敲门的是小助理，莫德里奇长舒了一口气，还好不是别人。

小助理递给克罗斯一份文件，被克罗斯示意先放在桌子上。莫德里奇看到文件袋上影视公司的logo，拿过文件袋边打开边说：“又背着我接了什么戏吗？”

克罗斯伸手去抢，莫德里奇迅速侧身把文件拿远打开，是一幕戏的剧本，莫德里奇听说过这部电影，他怎么可能分身再去参演这部电影？莫德里奇满脸疑惑地看向克罗斯，脸上写满了“解释”。

“是帮马尔科接的。”克罗斯趁这个间隙抢过剧本，翻开，用荧光笔一句一句把马尔科的台词标注出来。

莫德里奇思考了下两家影视公司的利益纠葛，惊呼：“天哪，托尼克罗斯，你不会是为了给马尔科接这部电影才答应拍齐达内导演的戏的吧？”

“卢卡，多希望你的敏锐聪明不要用在我身上。”克罗斯撇了撇嘴，继续手上的事情。

“我的天，托尼克罗斯。”莫德里奇疯狂晃动克罗斯的肩膀表达对这个消息的震惊程度。

“不要再晃我了，卢卡，画歪了还得去再打印一份。”

“是再打印一份的问题吗？”莫德里奇万分觉得刚刚猜测克罗斯不爱罗伊斯实在是太傻了，这分明就是愿意把命都赔给罗伊斯。

莫德里奇还没从震惊中缓过神就看到克罗斯推门离开，“你要去哪呀？晚上杀青宴啊！”

“我去不了了，今天马尔科生日。”

“什么？”莫德里奇今天怕是在震惊中缓不过来了。“那我要告诉所有人你谈恋爱了。”

“随你。”

话是这么说，为了不增加自己的工作量，莫德里奇选择再帮他打一阵掩护，以后的事情以后再说。


	8. 【宽歪】蜜糖（08）

生日还没有想好怎么写，大哭. jpg

跳过，先走剧情

接下来就是接第一章啦～

有之前有小伙伴提到的美羊羊

在线观看小学生吵架


	9. 【宽歪】蜜糖（09）

头针扎般的疼，闭上眼睛久久不能睡着，眼泪止不住地顺着脸颊往下流，罗伊斯翻了无数次身，换了无数个睡姿，还是睡不着，他暴躁地踢开被子坐起身又直挺挺的躺下。最后实在疼的受不了，翻下床从柜子最底层找出止疼药、安眠药，用皮什切克走之前放在床头柜上早已凉掉的水服下。

罗伊斯睡着了是好事，皮什切克没有叫他起床吃饭，去超市买了食材烤小饼干，女儿和马尔科都爱吃，多放了一勺糖，以前罗伊斯总嫌不够甜，再加一勺吧，都留给马尔科，不给女儿带回去了，反正今天也不一定能回去了。

饼干烤好已经下午了，睡得够久了吧，皮什切克打开卧室门走到床边才看到地上的药瓶，惊出一身冷汗，不会吧！他慢慢伸手去拍了下罗伊斯的脸，马上收到反抗：“干嘛呀，卢卡什？”

“你没事？”

“当然没事，可是还想再睡会儿。”罗伊斯嘟嘟囔囔的裹了裹被子换了个睡姿又闭上了眼睛。

再听到他说话，皮什切克才慢慢把悬着的心放下，“我看到了药瓶，吓死我了。”

“放心，我只吃了两颗，我还舍不得你。”罗伊斯抬起胳膊摸了摸皮什切克的头发，敷衍的笑了一下，脸上有干了的眼泪太难受了，可是他只想躺着。

“我烤了小饼干。”

“你太好了，卢卡什，可以拿进来吗？”后半句声音逐渐变弱。

“就这一次。”皮什切克第一次安慰失恋的人，顺着他应该会让他的心情好一些吧。

罗伊斯把小饼干都吃完了才抹了抹嘴说了声：“好甜，你回去吧，卢卡什，我没事，只是想再睡一会儿，这几个月太累了，你知道的。”

“我不走，你饿了随时叫我。”皮什切克把一杯温水递给罗伊斯，然后走出去轻轻关上了门。

遮光窗帘拉的好好的，门也关上了，屋子里又恢复了黑暗，罗伊斯一直睡得很轻，中间还醒了几次，反而现在吃饱了又喝了热水才真正有了睡意。

皮什切克回到客厅刚打开电视没看一会儿就听到门铃声，来的人是罗伊斯刚结束的那部电影主题曲的演唱者奥巴梅扬，明明两个人只在拍宣传片的时候见过几面，临近结束的时候竟然组了个“黑白羊驼”组合吵着要出道，皮什切克把这归咎于是假酒喝多了。但不可否认两个人确实有很多共同的爱好，比如打游戏，现在奥巴梅扬正是带着他新买的游戏装备敲开了罗伊斯家的门。

不等皮什切克阻拦，奥巴梅扬已经打开了罗伊斯卧室的门，皮什切克赶紧跟进去，已经来不及了，罗伊斯已经被奥巴梅扬的暴力叫醒服务拖起来了。

“他生病了。”皮什切克急忙阻止奥巴梅扬下一步的动作，打住思考奥巴梅扬竟然知道罗伊斯家在哪。

“难怪我给他打了那么多电话都没人接，我还以为亲爱的马尔科不爱我了。”奥巴梅扬迅速把罗伊斯重新扶回床上，揉了揉罗伊斯的头发，然后把被子盖好，满脸可惜的说：“等你好了我们再一起打游戏。”

经过这么一折腾，罗伊斯清醒了许多，梳理了下现在的情况才开口说：“我已经好了，是卢卡什太紧张了，你带来了吗？奥巴，我们通宵打游戏吧。”说完伸了一个懒腰，朝皮什切克眨了眨眼睛，“卢卡什快回去吧，小公主想你了，我没事。”

皮什切克看着罗伊斯吃完晚饭后才离开，期间被罗伊斯和奥巴梅杨频频夸赞超体贴、超温柔，罗伊斯好像真的恢复了神气，强撑也好、装出来的也罢，至少有了生机。

罗伊斯说是通宵，连输几局之后就靠在沙发上打起了瞌睡，奥巴梅杨却是被连胜激起了无限的兴致，草草把罗伊斯扔回床上就开始了新的一局，他没有离开，皮什切克走之前嘱托过他如果没事的话最好可以留下来照看一下马尔科。

半夜，奥巴梅杨仍然沉醉在游戏中，有人用钥匙打开门走进来他都没有察觉到还以为是罗伊斯醒了，“马尔科，要喝水吗？我去给你倒。”说出了这句话视线仍然停留在游戏上。

克罗斯关上门适应了下屋子里只有电视屏幕发出的白光，厉声说：“你是谁？你怎么在这？”

奥巴梅杨吓了一跳，站起身努力看清楚来的人是谁，“你是托尼克罗斯？”所有人都认识托尼克罗斯，但是在这见到他却格外诡异。

“马尔科呢？”克罗斯没管还站在原地的奥巴梅杨，直接走进卧室，罗伊斯盖着半条被子还在睡，看起来衣服是穿的好好的。外面那个人是谁？他和马尔科是什么关系？马尔科从来没有跟我提起过他，克罗斯脑子里闪过无数个假设，现在叫醒马尔科太粗鲁了，只能去问外面那个人。

外面那个人现在已经走进来了，克罗斯把奥巴梅杨推出卧室，并用手势提醒他不要发出声音，关上门，打开灯，这才看清了奥巴梅杨的长相，杀马特发型，一看就不是什么好人，罗伊斯怎么会认识他，但还是要平静，理了理嗓子保持正常的声音问他：“你怎么在这儿？”

“那你怎么在这儿？”

“我是马尔科男朋友。”克罗斯把声音提高了半度，挡在奥巴梅杨和门中间，摆出这间屋子男主人的姿态。

“什么？马尔科交男朋友了竟然没告诉我，还是托尼克罗斯？”奥巴梅杨边说边要开门去叫醒罗伊斯，被克罗斯挡住。

“不要去吵醒他！马尔科为什么要告诉你？你和马尔科什么关系？”克罗斯又把声音提高了半度，然后示意奥巴梅杨去客厅沙发上说。

“我可是马尔科最好的朋友，他没跟你提过我吗？等等，你怎么能证明你是马尔科的男朋友，万一是非法闯入，我要去告你的。”奥巴梅杨逐渐找回主动权，他是托尼克罗斯又怎样，当然是要先维护马尔科。

“没必要跟你证明，你半夜在马尔科家里我还要告你对马尔科图谋不轨呢？”克罗斯冷笑一声迅速回击。

“马尔科邀请我来家里打游戏。”奥巴梅杨拿起地上的游戏手柄晃了晃向克罗斯展示。

“那怎么只有你一个人在玩儿？”

“马尔科困了，我扶他去睡觉了。”

“什么？你扶他去睡觉？你凭什么？”克罗斯站起来高声质问，你对马尔科做了什么，我不会放过你的！

“奥巴，你在跟谁说话？”罗伊斯还是被吵醒了，打开门看到客厅里站着的两个人愣住了。


	10. 【宽歪】蜜糖（10）

罗伊斯被门外的声音吵醒了，摸过手机想看一下几点，才发现手机早已因为没电自动关机了，他还记得迷迷糊糊间是被奥巴梅杨扶到床上的，喊了几声奥巴没人应，外面的声音反而越来越大，似乎是有人在吵架，他艰难的翻身下床想去看看究竟是怎么了。

结果他看到了克罗斯，他没有理由听不出克罗斯的声音，只是他在有意屏蔽关于克罗斯的所有，想到晚饭前洗漱镜子里自己那张苍白的脸和乱糟糟的头发，他不能让克罗斯看到自己这么狼狈样子，不管克罗斯现在是来干什么，他不想去问，也不想去想了，他只想逃避，在外面的人走过来之前迅速关上了门并上了锁。

“马尔科？”克罗斯跑过去拍门，“你怎么了马尔科，打开门好不好？”

奥巴梅杨看到这种情况，用力推开克罗斯，“你根本不是马尔科的男朋友，你快走，不然我要报警了，让大家知道影帝先生非法闯入可不太好。”

罗伊斯蹲在地上背靠着门把脸埋在胳膊里，眼泪又不自觉的往外流，真没出息，他想。外面奥巴梅杨推克罗斯的动静越来越大，两个人似乎是发生了肢体冲突，几分钟后又听到了奥巴梅杨打电话向警察说有人非法闯入，就算分手也不该如此不体面是不是。罗伊斯打开门抢过奥巴梅杨的手机，礼貌的向警察解释这是个误会，实在是抱歉。

“我认识他，奥巴，放开他吧。”说完罗伊斯把手机递还给奥巴梅杨转身往卧室走，不想让克罗斯多看自己一眼。

克罗斯迅速挣脱开奥巴梅杨快步走上前轻轻拉住罗伊斯的手，小心翼翼的试探，察觉到罗伊斯没有反抗，然后紧紧攥住罗伊斯的手。

罗伊斯还是没有看他，而是看向了奥巴梅杨艰难地扯出一个微笑，“奥巴，你先走吧，我没事。”

“马尔科，你说什么呢？卢卡什嘱托我让我留下来照顾你，我不走，要走也是他走，他还说是你男朋友，怎么可能。”奥巴梅杨挡在罗伊斯和克罗斯中间，挺直腰背，用眼神明示克罗斯识相的话赶紧走。

“他是我男朋友，奥巴，我生病了没跟他说，手机也没电了，他是担心我，而我不想让他看到我这憔悴的模样，毕竟马尔科除了美貌一无是处。”罗伊斯摆出他们平时开玩笑轻松搞怪的语态，心里默念，快走吧，奥巴，别在意前后矛盾，快走吧，求你了。

“马尔科说了，你快走吧，我会照顾好他。”克罗斯敏锐的抓住了马尔科生病了这一信息，绕过奥巴梅杨轻轻搂住罗伊斯。

罗伊斯配合的握住克罗斯的另一只手，他悲哀的发现无论在什么情况下他都会选择克罗斯，他可以赶奥巴走，之后道歉就好了，但他永远不可能赶克罗斯走，哪怕他是来跟自己分手。

奥巴梅杨没有理由再留在这了，没有说一句话就离开，也没有带走游戏手柄。

世界又恢复了平静，罗伊斯挣脱开克罗斯回到卧室躺回床上，用被子盖住了头，不断提醒自己一定不要哭，但又觉得太扭捏了，拉下被子露出脸，深吸了一口气，睁开眼睛等他进来跟自己摊牌。

克罗斯跟了进去，坐在床边试了试罗伊斯的体温，没有发烧，又揉了揉罗伊斯的头发，把脸贴近罗伊斯，柔声问：“哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有。”

“好，那晚安。”克罗斯说完，俯身轻轻吻了一下罗伊斯的唇，然后从行李箱里拿出睡衣走进浴室。奥巴梅扬都看出了罗伊斯的反常，他当然也看出了，罗伊斯憔悴的脸，床头柜上的止痛药和安眠药，关了机的手机，罗伊斯不想说那他就不问，等想说的时候再说，对罗伊斯他有无限的耐心，潜意识里觉得也许跟自己有关。

洗完澡，克罗斯换上自己带来的那件厚款睡衣掩盖他还没有恢复的瘦弱身材，如果不是今天总也打不通罗伊斯的电话，他是打算恢复好再回来的。

他刚结束的那部电影保密性很强，不到宣传期不会透露出任何消息，包括他减重住院的消息和增重住院的消息。这也是他不想罗伊斯知道的，能瞒一阵是一阵，缓冲期过了，电影上映时罗伊斯会心疼，但要比看着他半个月几乎不吃饭不睡觉，瘦成皮包骨头，又在杀青后暴饮暴食导致急性胃扩张甚至休克要好一些吧。

克罗斯躺在床上从背后抱住罗伊斯，他猜测罗伊斯并没有睡着，罗伊斯左侧卧是睡不着的，为此罗伊斯向他强调一定要睡在床的左边，这样才能面对着克罗斯睡着。

“马尔科，对不起，早上我跟你说我们转场了，其实并没有，我们已经杀青了，想着今天回来给你一个惊喜来着。”克罗斯贴在罗伊斯耳边轻声说，他打算从今天开始解释。

“嗯。”

“以后要记得给手机充电好不好，今天总也打不通你的电话，我怕极了。”克罗斯边说边收紧这个拥抱，脸埋在罗伊斯的肩膀处蹭来蹭去。

“那你也不要总不理我好不好，我也好怕。”罗伊斯已经做好了克罗斯是来跟自己分手的准备，没想到克罗斯是真的担心自己，瞬间心软的不像话，一开口就把这些天的委屈说了出来，他知道自己不能过多的要求克罗斯什么，但如果还要在一起，这个问题必须解决。

“我永远不可能不理你，马尔科，拍摄地没有信号，又全部是夜戏，为了赶进度连续从一个没信号的地方转到另一个没有信号的地方，我每天都在想你马尔科。”克罗斯解释了一方面的客观事实，隐去了休克住院的事实。

罗伊斯转过身，双手捧住克罗斯的脸，四目相对，一个绿色的眼睛里全是担心，另一个蓝色的眼睛里满是歉意和疲惫。

他还爱我，罗伊斯想，然后靠过去吻上了克罗斯的唇。


	11. 【宽歪】蜜糖（11）

皮什切克从凌晨被奥巴梅杨的电话吵醒就睡不着了，他在浴室听奥巴梅杨骂了3分钟，只有一句有效信息，克罗斯回来了然后罗伊斯把奥巴梅杨赶走了。他恨不得现在就杀去罗伊斯家里质问克罗斯凭什么？罗伊斯会把奥巴梅杨赶走自然也会把他赶走，现在过去没有意义，他只希望他们不要打起来。

翻来覆去睡不着，终于熬到闹钟铃响，天还没有完全亮，皮什切克迅速起床出门，买了些早餐赶去罗伊斯家里，走到门口反而犹豫了。如果是分手吵架了，罗伊斯应该不会这么平静，至少会像每次失去角色时那样向他抱怨，而且失恋比失去角色要严重多了吧。但如果不是，自己现在敲门又算什么？扰人清梦吗？罗伊斯的起床气他是知道的，并且有谁会半夜去跟男朋友分手吗？除非是分手炮。

皮什切克越想越烦，拿出手机拨打罗伊斯的电话，竟然拨通了，他迅速挂断。还记得给手机充电了，看来不算太糟。然后皮什切克给罗伊斯发了一条短信询问他有没有好一些。

这是罗伊斯第一次睡在克罗斯身边却睡得不安稳，睡前克罗斯帮他把手机充上了电，现在来电铃声只响了2秒他就被吵醒了，他努力把这归咎于白天睡多了，而不是克罗斯令他不安了。

紧接着是收到短信的声音，罗伊斯还没来得及伸手去拿手机，就感觉到腰间的手被收紧了，克罗斯在他肩膀处蹭了蹭，眼睛还是闭着的，哑着声音问他：“今天有工作吗？”

“没有，可能是卢卡什问我病好了没？”罗伊斯隔了几秒之后才回答，他的视线落在克罗斯闭着的眼睛上，眼底的眼袋让他难以忽视，克罗斯瘦了很多，如果不是知道经纪人不会虐待克罗斯，他甚至要怀疑克罗斯是不是营养不良了。这不禁让他觉得自己是不是太无理取闹了，克罗斯是真的忙，可是他也是真的委屈。罗伊斯克制住去摸他脸的冲动，只是看着他，眼睛里满满的都是心疼。

“要看一下吗？”克罗斯察觉他许久没动，睁开眼睛问他，然后对上了罗伊斯的眼睛。

罗伊斯像是触电了一般，迅速移开视线转身去拿床头柜上的手机，“果然是卢卡什”，说完快速按了几下手机回复：“我没事，还有……我跟托尼和好了……”想到皮什切克接下来会老父亲般的说教，罗伊斯把手机调成了静音，并且刻意放远了很多，然后缩回克罗斯的怀里继续躺着，原谅他吧，过山车般的两天他是真的睡不着。

“我也没有工作，还早，再睡一会儿。”克罗斯亲了亲罗伊斯靠在他嘴边的头发说。

被赶走的奥巴梅扬就没有皮什切克那么贴心了，他还在生气，但他也不能放着马尔科不管。马尔科肯定是被克罗斯威胁了才会赶他走，这是奥巴梅扬想了一晚上得出的结论，说不定马尔科现在就正在被克罗斯欺负。他把游戏手柄留在了罗伊斯家里，这是一个很好的理由，他还需要找一个人一起去，提升战斗力，绝对不能像昨晚那样一点反击的能力都没有。

首先排除皮什切克，已经告诉了他罗伊斯的处境，皮什切克竟然一点反应也没有，说不定早就被克罗斯收买了，奥巴梅扬把人选锁定在了罗伊斯的助理尤利安魏格尔身上，这个小朋友是罗伊斯的迷弟，一定会在保护罗伊斯上和他站在统一战线。

奥巴梅扬以罗伊斯生病了为由把放假中的魏格尔召唤了回来，并告诉魏格尔他上午10点在罗伊斯家门口等他，然后一起去看望罗伊斯。考虑到罗伊斯的起床气，魏格尔答应了奥巴梅扬的提议。

魏格尔还想问更多，比如罗伊斯哪里不舒服等都被奥巴梅扬以见面再说搪塞了过去，奥巴梅扬还特别嘱咐魏格尔不要给罗伊斯打电话，否则会吵醒罗伊斯。虽然感觉奥巴梅扬今天很奇怪，但如果罗伊斯是真的生病了的话，罗伊斯真的特别需要他的照顾，他可是罗伊斯最贴心的助理了，于是魏格尔按时出现在了罗伊斯家门口，还带了常见药和营养早餐。

奥巴梅扬颇有气势地按响了罗伊斯家的门铃，只可惜门铃声音并不能表现出他的底气。

在某种程度上，门铃声拯救了罗伊斯，他在克罗斯怀里维持着一动不动的姿势半边胳膊全麻了，他丢下一句话：“是卢卡什，我去开门。”就冲出了卧室。他活动了活动胳膊，照了下镜子脸色不算太糟，想了想说辞才去开门。

“马尔科，你不用怕，你还有我们。”奥巴梅扬走上前紧紧抱住罗伊斯，用他最大的声音说出了这句话，是说给罗伊斯听，更是说给克罗斯听。

“你说什么呢，奥巴？”罗伊斯试图挣脱但是没有成功反而被抱得更紧了。

“什么？”这是魏格尔，一脸疑惑地看着奥巴梅杨。

“尤利安？你也过来了？”罗伊斯这才发现来的人还有魏格尔，尴尬地向魏格尔打了个招呼。

“奥巴说你生病了，我们来看看你。”

“这不是最重要的，尤利安，马尔科被人欺负了，我们要保护他。”奥巴梅杨高声打断魏格尔，松开一只抱着罗伊斯的手拍了拍魏格尔的肩膀，目光坚定还夹杂着一丝杀气。

“什么？是谁？马尔科你怎么不告诉我，他在哪？你别怕，我们会保护你！”魏格尔扔下手里的东西上前摸了摸罗伊斯的头发以示安慰，给予罗伊斯力量。

“没有的事，你别听奥巴瞎说，我很好。”罗伊斯努力挣脱奥巴梅杨的怀抱，双手捧住魏格尔的脸，柔声说：“如果我被欺负了，我怎么可能不告诉你呢？我可是划破手都要找你给我处理的人呢。况且你觉得我是那种会忍气吞声的人吗？”

“我们进来说好不好。”罗伊斯忍住想要大笑的冲动，把两个人请进家里坐下。他忽然觉得好温暖，就算真的失恋了还有这么多朋友在他身边爱护他、关心他，况且他还没有失恋。

罗伊斯抢在两个人问问题之前说：“现在呢，我正式给你们介绍一下我的男朋友，尤利安，扶好奥巴，别让他激动，嗯，你也不要激动。”

然后罗伊斯跑进卧室把他穿戴整齐正在抹发胶的男朋友拖了出来。


	12. 【宽歪】蜜糖（12）

克罗斯试图拉住翻身下床的男朋友，想要收获一个早安吻，手才刚抬起来，男朋友已经跑出了卧室。什么吗？就这么抛下我，克罗斯不开心。

更不开心的是听到门外有人高声说：“马尔科，你不用怕，你还有我们。”这个声音是昨晚那个杀马特，克罗斯记得这个声音，虽然还不知道他是谁。什么吗？他把我当敌人了吗？我可是马尔科的男朋友啊！克罗斯在心里呐喊。

难得的假期，想纵容自己在马尔科身边躺一天的克罗斯不得不起床再次向马尔科的朋友们宣布自己的身份了。他迅速起床在衣柜里找出一件渐变色毛衣穿上，显得温暖而没有距离感，然后去打理头发，他要精精神神地去见马尔科的朋友，为昨晚糟糕的见面挽回形象。

被罗伊斯拖到客厅克罗斯才发现和杀马特男孩一起来的还有罗伊斯的助理魏格尔，他见过魏格尔，也听罗伊斯夸赞过魏格尔贴心，克罗斯松了一口气，有善解人意的魏格尔在问题难度直降两颗星。

“啊！是克罗斯先生。”魏格尔大喊一声随后又把声音降低。

“你知道他是马尔科的男朋友？”奥巴梅杨满脸疑惑地看向魏格尔。

“我不知道，我看到过马尔科看克罗斯先生的采访视频，边看边笑，我当时还在想克罗斯先生没有演过喜剧呀，马尔科怎么笑得这么开心，原来是这样。”魏格尔一点也不意外。

罗伊斯松开克罗斯的手双手捂住脸哼哼唧唧地说：“我看他的视频没有笑。”

“你太不寻常了马尔科，你已经到了离不开手机的地步了，而且不只是我看到了，我们已经在八卦你们的关系了，只是没想到你们已经在一起了。”

“你们觉得我是暗恋他吗？”罗伊斯捂着脸把脸扭向一个没人的地方说。

“至少是崇拜。”

“哈哈，喜欢我不丢人马尔科。”克罗斯咧开嘴露出8颗以上的牙齿笑容满面的搂住罗伊斯的肩，在罗伊斯捂着脸的手上落下了一个吻。

罗伊斯把脸捂得更紧了，歪着脑袋原地动了动挣脱不开，超小声说：“你干什么？我还有朋友在这呢，给我点面子好不好。”

“好。”说完克罗斯又在罗伊斯手上落下一个吻，“不过是我追的他。”克罗斯紧接着纠正。

你这么说没有人会信的好吗？虽然是事实，罗伊斯自暴自弃地想，但他放弃解释了。

旁边围观的两人一脸震惊，什么？冰山人克罗斯竟然会笑？怎么感觉有点甜，掐一掐胳膊，疼，竟然是真的！

“那昨天晚上是怎么回事？”奥巴梅扬花了一点时间找回今天来的目的。

“我拍戏出差太久了，冷落了马尔科，他有点生气了。”克罗斯如实说。

“你们在说什么？昨天晚上怎么了吗？奥巴，你跟我说的是马尔科生病了。”魏格尔想起被他丢在门口的药，满头问号，还有多少是他不知道的。

“如果相思病算病的话，昨天晚上的事不重要了。”被他俩联手赶走的事情，奥巴梅扬不允许再多一个人知道了。

“奥巴的游戏手柄还在这儿，我们二对二打游戏吧。”再说下去自己高大的形象就要崩塌了，罗伊斯马上转移话题，他们两个对游戏完全没有抵抗力的。

奥巴梅杨和魏格尔快快乐乐的去开电视，克罗斯拉住罗伊斯的手在他耳边小声说：“我不会呀。”

“啊？当代年轻人还有不会打游戏的吗？”罗伊斯皱了皱眉表示不可思议。

“你俩磨蹭什么呢，快过来呀。”

奥巴梅杨已经在催了，罗伊斯拍了拍克罗斯的背说：“没事，听我指挥，哥带你飞。”还有你克罗斯不会的东西呀，重塑我高大形象的机会来了，罗伊斯在心里大笑了三声。

坐下以后，罗伊斯拿着手柄简单跟克罗斯说了说游戏规则和操作方法，自然是小声说的，绝不能让对方两人知道克罗斯不会的事实，打游戏要的就是一个气势。

然而他们俩头碰头小声说话的姿势像极了调情，奥巴梅杨看不下去了补充游戏规则，“谁输了谁要回答一个真心话。”他和魏格尔配合默契，以罗伊斯昨天的战绩来看他们不会输。

“不如进一个球问一个问题好了。”罗伊斯提议，虽然他们很可能会输但是罗伊斯相信他的进球水平，并且还专门练习过，更重要的是他超想知道小魏和小狼暗戳戳的感情线还有来探班奥巴的人究竟是谁。

“你可想好了。”奥巴梅杨和魏格尔相视一笑，八卦之心更盛。

开局5分钟，奥巴梅杨和魏格尔就看出了克罗斯根本不会玩儿，于是重点盯防罗伊斯。之后就变成了1V2的场面，克罗斯在远处熟悉操作，刚开始罗伊斯还会指挥克罗斯怎么操作，一会儿就自顾不暇了，被看的死死的，好不容易抢下来的球权不仅传不出去还没人接应，第一局罗伊斯和克罗斯0:5惨败。

“托尼不会，这局是热身不算数的。”罗伊斯在奥巴梅杨和魏格尔庆祝的时候理直气壮的说。

“你耍赖呀，马尔科。”奥巴梅杨闻声抗议。

“那问一个问题好吗？”魏格尔提议，他了解罗伊斯，稍微退一步罗伊斯就会同意，

“好吧，只回答一个问题。”罗伊斯闷闷地说，对之前的提议后悔不已。

“你们是什么时候在一起的？两个人一起回答，不许商量。”罗伊斯话音刚落，奥巴梅杨就问出了问题。

“去年12月8号。”两个人一起回答，“太简单了，就不能问点有深度的问题吗？奥巴。”罗伊斯一副得了便宜还卖乖的表情。

“你们已经在一起一年多了？”这是奥巴梅杨和魏格尔异口同声的问。

“这是第二个问题了，不过我愿意回答你们，是的。”罗伊斯歪着嘴笑。

“好了，我们开始第二局，不许耍赖了，马尔科。”

克罗斯的操作勉强能跟上罗伊斯了，但还是不熟练，第二局最终以1:3落败。

“我想换队友可以吗？”

“不可以。”

胜负对罗伊斯其实已经不重要了，输球是因为克罗斯太菜不是因为他，自己还单刀进了一个呢，这么一闹他心情好了很多。他把游戏手柄假装麦克风拿到克罗斯嘴边问：“克罗斯先生，您是怎么把传球成功率保持在10%以下的呢？”

克罗斯还在看进球回放，没好气的回答他：“我本来也没有接触几次球呀。”

奥巴梅杨不管他们问出第一个问题：“你们谈恋爱为什么要瞒着我们？”

“你们知道的我有些不太理智的粉丝，如果我们结婚的时候再公开是不是超酷。”克罗斯回答道。

“连我们都瞒吗？”魏格尔问出第二个问题。

“我们不是有意要瞒着你们，这一年来我们都太忙了，而且我们在一起的时候马尔科还不认识你们。”克罗斯摊手表示没有办法。

罗伊斯还沉浸在克罗斯提到“结婚”时的惊讶中，他还没有想那么远，克罗斯竟然已经认认真真的想过结婚了吗？前几天自己究竟是在纠结些什么，演员这个职业归自己掌控的时间少之又少常常身不由己，应该体谅的，真的不应该质疑克罗斯对自己的爱的。

克罗斯捏了捏罗伊斯的腰提醒他该他们问问题了，罗伊斯马上回神，说出早就想问的问题：“尤利安，你认真告诉我你和小狼进展到哪一步了？我看得好着急。”问完罗伊斯按住激动的奥巴梅扬，示意他一会儿给他八卦。

魏格尔在三个人的注视下，尤其是奥巴梅扬幽怨的眼神中，低着头不停的把衣服扣子扣上又打开，“嗯……就是……”

门铃适时的响了，看了下表才发现已经中午了，是克罗斯订的外卖到了。

“我好饿了，吃饱了才有力气说。”魏格尔一副可怜巴巴的眼神盯着外卖盒子小声说。


	13. 【宽歪】蜜糖（13）

魏格尔直到离开也没有讲他和小狼的事情，不明朗的感情，讲太深会觉得是自己单相思，讲太浅又会觉得辜负了两个人之间的情谊。罗伊斯太明白这种感觉了，但是真爱藏不住，就像他和克罗斯，他遮遮掩掩了将近一年，飘在云彩里，直到今天把克罗斯以男朋友的身份介绍给朋友们他才有了一种真实的感觉，克罗斯是他的男朋友，他们是爱人。

罗伊斯和克罗斯在家里宅了三天，起床早的时候罗伊斯动手做些简单的饭菜，起床晚的时候克罗斯躺在床上点外卖。他们俩在一起来不及做饭的时候总点罗伊斯家附近一家餐厅的外卖。罗伊斯还是一个失意的龙套演员时总去那家店吃饭，经过几次借酒消愁渐渐跟老板熟了。跟克罗斯在一起之后，由于克罗斯过于招摇就改成了点外卖，那家店的饭菜精致少油非常适合对身材要求严格的演员们。

第三天晚上，两个人窝在沙发里看克罗斯获得影帝的电影，影片中有两场裸露戏，非常不适合克罗斯和伴侣一起观看。

现在这个情况是因为克罗斯打赌输了，魏格尔和奥巴梅扬走了以后，克罗斯就缠着罗伊斯教他打游戏，扬言下一次要大胜他们。罗伊斯很欣慰克罗斯能有这样的好胜心，可是教了一下午发现克罗斯打游戏的天赋值为0，他可以预判球的方向，但他的操作不能让他跑到正确的位置，罗伊斯觉得克罗斯真实踢球要比他打游戏好很多。罗伊斯连赢了数局好没有成就感，他安慰克罗斯下次不打游戏了，可以打牌，克罗斯放下游戏手柄瘫在沙发上叹了口气说他打牌更差，还是继续教他打游戏吧。

罗伊斯很困了，但是被缠的没有办法，于是定下了这样一个赌约：如果克罗斯连续三局以超过5：0的比分输了的话就不再教克罗斯打游戏了，并且克罗斯要答应罗伊斯一件事情。克罗斯很努力了，但还是赌输了，他已经从沙发移到了地毯上，看到最后的比分扔掉游戏手柄，把头垂在了膝盖上像一个被家长批评了的孩子。

罗伊斯看着克罗斯可怜巴巴的模样哭笑不得，靠过去伸开双臂抱住克罗斯安慰他说：“没事，谁也不是全能的，你只是不会打游戏而已，并不影响你是一个超完美的人。”

“可是下次跟你的朋友们打游戏我还是会输的。”

“我不是必须要赢呀，你能陪我打游戏我就已经很开心了，下次我们挑你擅长的玩儿。”

“好，要你的朋友们跟我比演戏吗？”克罗斯抬起头对上罗伊斯的眼睛无比真诚的问。

罗伊斯愣了一下，张了张嘴不知道该说什么。

“开玩笑的，下次我们去球场踢球。”克罗斯笑出了声，捉弄成功。

罗伊斯松开环抱着克罗斯的手，手握成拳对着克罗斯的胸口还没捶下去就被捉住了手，随即被亲了脸颊。

“啊！托尼克罗斯你在给我装可怜？”罗伊斯甩开手要走，还没走回卧室就被克罗斯以可以答应任何一件事情诱惑了回来。

于是就有了现在这个场景，克罗斯坐在沙发上一动不动任由男朋友收拾干净桌子，倒上两杯红酒，慢悠悠地找出光碟播放。片头曲刚响起克罗斯就浑身不自在了，他后悔了，他完全没有想到罗伊斯会提出要和他一起看那部电影。电影讲述了两个人从一见钟情到热恋，又因观念不合绝望分手，数年后再见面已形同陌路。

罗伊斯被克罗斯捉弄急了才恶趣味地提出要和克罗斯一起看那部电影，打赌的时候他想的是今年圣诞节克罗斯可不可以和他一起过，能一起去迪拜度假就更好了，而他浪费了这次机会。

罗伊斯跟克罗斯在一起之后就看过了克罗斯的所有电影，当然也包括那一部，电影宣传的时候噱头很大，罗伊斯说服自己像鉴赏艺术品那样看完了全片，尚在自己能接受的范围内。

但是和克罗斯一起看就完全不一样了，看到克罗斯听到这个提议只是愣了一下并没有拒绝，就只能继续了，罗伊斯用缓慢的动作来掩饰他内心的不安，无数次希望克罗斯随时拒绝，可是没有。

影片开始了，罗伊斯靠在克罗斯肩上，像他们平常看电影那样，一见钟情的爱恋仿佛前二十多年的时光只为今天的遇见，他远渡重洋来到这里求学，他一步一步争取到现在的职位，提着大大小小的行李乘同一个电梯到同一个楼层，打开对着的两扇门，两个人相视一笑。

他的学校和他的公司在同一个方向，他摸准了他出门的时间，卡点打开门“恰巧”碰到上班的他；他注意到他常常去附近那家餐厅吃饭，下班后便带着工作在餐厅等他放学，“恰巧”一起吃饭；他去听他爱听的音乐，得到他一句：“我也喜欢他的歌！”

于是傍晚的街道、晚场的电影院多了两个依偎在一起的人。

他退掉了租住的房子，搬到了对面，两个人一起出门，一起回家。

罗伊斯清楚地记得那两场戏在第几分钟，在此之前他关掉了电视，吻上克罗斯的唇。

电影里两个人的感情像炸开的烟花，爱的热烈，绽放的美丽，但也极速冷却消失，找不到踪迹。他要回到家乡，他想把他留下，他怨他不能理解他，他恨他决绝，吵架、复合、绝不妥协、分手。离开的那天仍是大大小小的行李，但是楼道里、电梯里只有他一个人。

罗伊斯想过很多次克罗斯会不会和他天长地久，没有答案，他不想他们的故事像电影里那样，能够拥有克罗斯已经是他的幸运了，如果有一天终要分手，他也不希望留下任何不好的回忆。

一轮结束之后，罗伊斯在克罗斯怀里问他：“圣诞节你还有假吗？”

“有，我会休息很长一段时间，会住在你家很久，可以吗？”

“你怎么不早说？”天知道罗伊斯这几天挣扎了多少次才没有问出这句话，他怕克罗斯的答案是否定的，他把这几天的每一天都当成了今年跟克罗斯在一起的最后一天。

“你没有问呀？”

我没有问你就不能主动说吗？罗伊斯抬高手去拍克罗斯的胸口，在要碰到的时候毫不意外地放缓了速度，“圣诞节后我们去迪拜度假好不好？”

“好。”


	14. 【宽歪】蜜糖（14）

高高兴兴制定度假计划的两人被罗伊斯第一部电影提档上映的消息打断了，收到通知即进入宣传期，所有主创人员必须参加。

罗伊斯挂断电话像泄了气的气球，“啪”地一声合上正在订酒店的笔记本，手臂支在桌子上扶额，长长叹了一口气转向克罗斯，闷闷地说：“我被安排了工作。”

几分钟前克罗斯的手机也收到了电影提档的消息，毕竟他是制片人，只是他还没有看，他嘱咐经纪人休假期间最好短信联系，半个小时没有回复再打电话。克罗斯作为制片人参与了影片策划、选角和资金融资，后期工作全交给了制片主任，但是作为导演的好朋友需要用他的名气来提高影片影响力。

听到罗伊斯说被安排了什么工作，克罗斯才拿起手机看，然后朝罗伊斯挥了挥手机说：“我也被安排了和你一样的工作，我们一起去。”

罗伊斯才想起克罗斯是那部电影的制片人，心情一秒变好，绽放出标志性的歪嘴笑，接着说：“嗯，行李已经收拾好了。”

在去宣传城市的路上，罗伊斯开始紧张了，不断询问克罗斯活动流程和会问些什么问题，他问什么克罗斯回答什么，并教了他一些回答技巧。克罗斯知道这些问题皮什切克都会跟罗伊斯详细说，但是只要能缓解罗伊斯紧张他都愿意去做。

要问的问题都问完了，罗伊斯怯生生地问：“我只是男二，应该不会问我太多问题吧？”

克罗斯被逗笑了，轻轻揉了揉罗伊斯的头发，然后盯着罗伊斯的脸左看看、右看看，看了一分钟，故作沉思状说：“很难说呢，你这么好看，如果我是主持人或者记者我会只问你问题。”

“你这个人，真是。”罗伊斯别过头同时轻轻推了推克罗斯。

“不要紧张，想到什么说什么，我会在你身边。”

他们直接到了入住酒店的停车场，莫德里奇和皮什切克一起在等他们，自从以伴侣的身份向罗伊斯的朋友们介绍了之后，身边亲近的朋友都知道了他们的关系，也都默契地帮他们保守秘密，在这个圈子里呆久了都知道恋情暴露将会迎来怎样的舆论压力。

他们被安排在了距离较远的两个房间，克罗斯在电梯口松开了罗伊斯的手，紧紧抱了抱他，分开的时候给他比了一个点赞的手势，然后走向了相反的方向。

下午发布会开始前两个人只远远地看了一眼，克罗斯就被导演拉着去跟出品方打招呼，罗伊斯被皮什切克按着提醒这个提醒那个，细到站姿和微笑的角度，被他这么嘱咐罗伊斯反而不紧张了，该注意的他都记住了，甚至还开了几个玩笑逗皮什切克。

发布会开始时，主持人在台上热场播放电影预告片，他们都坐在台下，罗伊斯还是和克罗斯离得很远，罗伊斯不断看向克罗斯的方向，他可真是一个光彩耀眼的人呀，他在的地方总会围着一圈人跟他说话，他今天头发打理的真好看，西装都因为穿在他身上而显得格外昂贵，被皮什切克掐了几下胳膊罗伊斯才回神。

罗伊斯转向台上不久，克罗斯和导演就被请上了台，问题问得中规中矩，克罗斯回答的滴水不漏，唯一让罗伊斯感兴趣的问题是，主持人问克罗斯是什么让他尝试做制片人了？也是克罗斯准备过的问题，他说他想尝试更多可能，也许他以后还会做一名厨师也说不定。场下响起一阵大笑，罗伊斯也跟着笑出了声，但是笑容马上凝固，罗伊斯发现这个问题他甚至从来都没有想过去问克罗斯，他和克罗斯私下几乎不谈论工作，对克罗斯未来的人生计划他丝毫不知，他悲哀地发现自己对克罗斯其实一点都不了解。

之后活动一切按流程走，主创依次被请上台，回答问题和观众互动，没有新意但又绝不会出错，罗伊斯努力压制住脑子里冒出的一个又一个奇怪的想法，尽量跟上活动节奏，主持人点名问他问题时，他呆滞了几秒钟被男一胡梅尔斯扯了一下袖子才反应过来，他按皮什切克教他的套路回答完台下响起了掌声，还好回答得不算遭。

活动结束前大合影环节罗伊斯隔着胡梅尔斯站在克罗斯右手边，尽力挤出笑容。而克罗斯伸开双臂揽着身侧的两个人，手划过罗伊斯的胳膊没有停留，对着镜头摆出标准的微笑。

之后是媒体采访，记者们蜂拥去采访克罗斯和胡梅尔斯，罗伊斯快速躲开人群去后台找皮什切克。

熟悉罗伊斯的人都能看出罗伊斯不在状态，皮什切克把他拉到没有人的休息室问他怎么了。

“我一点都不了解托尼。”罗伊斯坐在椅子上看着皮什切克的脸，眼神空洞。

“又怎么了，昨天不是还好好的？”皮什切克觉得他可以去考心理咨询师了。

“他从来没有跟我谈起过他的人生规划。”

罗伊斯爱惨了克罗斯，皮什切克见过私底下克罗斯对罗伊斯的百般柔情，也看到过在公众场合比如今天，克罗斯公事公办的态度。身为旁观者皮什切克可以理解这是克罗斯把私生活和工作分得清清楚楚，但是对于对这份感情没有安全感的罗伊斯因为工作认识克罗斯，又因为克罗斯事业才走向正轨，他的工作和私生活是连在一起的，他没有办法分的那么清楚，人前人后断崖式的差别他不能适应。

“未来的人生需要你们一起创造，别瞎想，下次见面你直接问他不就好了吗？”皮什切克不想参和他们情侣的事情，忙了一天他累了而且晚上还有聚餐，“走吧，别让大家等你。”

聚餐乏味无聊，至少罗伊斯是这么认为，他像抽去了灵魂的躯壳，看着别人说，跟着别人笑，胡梅尔斯以为他是不舒服跟他说可以先走，还要跑好几场宣传不能生病了。

怎么可以走，克罗斯还在这儿，他不走。

好不容易挨到结束，他收到克罗斯的短信，“在车库等我。”

罗伊斯在车库暗处看到克罗斯准备迎过去，却发现克罗斯走向了反方向上了另一辆车。


	15. 【宽歪】蜜糖（15）

罗伊斯在来车库之前已经支走了皮什切克和魏格尔，现在他眼睁睁地看着克罗斯离开，想追上去却根本迈不开腿。他所在的位置是监控摄像头拍不到的死角，克罗斯嘱咐他把车停在角落，罗伊斯绝望地想就算他在这里呆一个晚上也不会有人发现，这该死的职业，该死的电影，该死的地下情。

想到明天早上魏格尔发现他不在房间时惊慌的模样，罗伊斯认命地打开车门坐上驾驶座，他的驾照一年前才考下来，经过几次无证驾驶，皮什切克威胁他不把驾照考下来就不给他联系工作，罗伊斯才终于艰难地拿到了驾照。是他不想考吗？他是考不下来，为什么要限制最高时速，风驰电掣那么爽。那是在认识克罗斯之前，跟克罗斯在一起之后，工作越来越忙，他几乎没有机会开车了。

还没有开出车库，罗伊斯接到了克罗斯的电话：“我被八卦记者跟踪了，你还在车库吗？我甩开他们去找你。”

克罗斯满带歉意的声音从手机那头传来，罗伊斯停下车，鼻头一酸，克罗斯不是有意放他鸽子，其实原因他已经猜到了七七八八，克罗斯是所有人追逐的焦点，并不只属于他。

克罗斯喊他名字的声音再次传来，罗伊斯回神顿了顿说：“不用，我自己回去。”

“那晚点我去你房间找你。”

“你不怕被别人看到吗？”

“可是我想见你。”

“好。”罗伊斯靠在座椅上柔声说，“我也想见你。”

好在晚上车流量不多，罗伊斯克制住想要飙车的冲动，尽最大努力保持平稳。他不能因为超速被带去警局，克罗斯不会去警局认领他，甚至还会嫌他毛躁，他也不能给皮什切克找麻烦。

经过最后一个十字路口，罗伊斯看到酒店的同时也看到了路边的皮什切克和裹得严严实实的克罗斯，口罩墨镜长羽绒服，可是他就是知道那是克罗斯。

罗伊斯停在他俩身边，在皮什切克的示意下下了车，随即车被皮什切克接管了，他被克罗斯抓紧手腕走向酒店，走廊厚实的地毯消去了两人慌乱的脚步声。

克罗斯直接打开了罗伊斯的房门把他带进房间，跟关门声一起发出的是克罗斯的声音，“如果再有10分钟你没回来，我以为要去警察局接你了。”

“卢卡什又跟你说了什么？我有驾照的。”罗伊斯松开克罗斯的手脱下外套挂起。

克罗斯也脱掉全副伪装跟着罗伊斯坐到沙发上说：“今天是因为紧张吗？”克罗斯早察觉出罗伊斯不对劲，秉持不让问题过夜的原则，他直接问了。

“多少会有些紧张，怎么了吗？”罗伊斯眯了眯眼睛，没想到克罗斯会问他这个。

“你不只是紧张，是因为我吗？”

“什么？”

“如果我在这儿让你感到不自在了，后面的活动我就不参加了。”

“不是，我只是不习惯你把我当作陌生人。”克罗斯直接问，罗伊斯也直接答了，他们在一起的时间本来就少，不能浪费在闹别扭上。

“我不敢冒险，马尔科，我们不能重蹈马里奥的覆辙。”克罗斯倾身抱住罗伊斯让彼此感受到对方的存在。

马里奥•格策出道即巅峰，一举包揽了各大电影节最佳新人奖，是所有人眼中的明日之星，是被幸运之神选中的孩子。不久，他遇到了真爱，对方比他大两岁，演过很多角色，可是观众记住了角色却没有记住他，两个人爱得浓烈一有时间就想方设法见面，在一次格策返回剧组的时候被拍到。

照片、视频在网上疯传，格策的粉丝攻击对方配不上自己爱豆，他没有多少粉丝，偶尔有人为他说几句话就被格策的粉丝围攻问候全家，最后呈现一边倒的局面，没有人祝福这对恋人。

两个人当时处在热恋期，还是蜜里调油的状态，一次正式的架都没吵过，面对海啸般的暴力攻击，格策第一时间承认了恋情并表明他们是真心相爱，希望能得到大家的祝福！可是这次声明并没有起到积极的效果，反而愈演愈烈，对方的大小事情被扒了个干净，大到社会关系，小到上学期间考试成绩。

绝望中对方向格策提出了分手，在演艺圈销声匿迹，有传言他曾自杀过，被救回来后变得沉默寡言，不再出门，拒绝跟人沟通。

格策没有保护好爱人，那些在互联网上口口声声说爱他的人却是伤他最深的人，休息了一段时间后再没有接新戏，再没有在公众场合出现过。

“马里奥还好吗？”那时只是为格策可惜，现在联系自己，罗伊斯才明白那段时间格策的无能为力，他和克罗斯不得不谨慎。

“据说全家去国外定居了。”

“我们不要像他们那样。”罗伊斯紧紧抱住克罗斯说，“你要回你房间吗？”

“不回。”

罗伊斯醒了的时候克罗斯已经离开了，桌子上留下一张便签纸：早安！一会儿见！

之后几场宣传活动与这次并无二致，一样的流程，相似的问题，不同的是罗伊斯的心态，他变回了在剧组里跟大家嬉戏打闹的模样，偶尔看向克罗斯两人相视一笑。

第一场活动视频第二天就制作好传到了网上，克罗斯第一时间转发了消息，播放量达到了同类视频平均值。

罗伊斯知道自己当天表现不佳，一直在回避谈论这件事情，皮什切克借此语重心长地教导了他一番，作为演员要时刻控制好情绪，眼尖的记者会从细微的表情中挖出你试图隐藏的秘密。罗伊斯每个字都听了进去，再三保证这种事情绝不会再发生，罗伊斯没有注意到一旁的魏格尔在多么努力的憋笑。

晚上，克罗斯跟罗伊斯谈起，罗伊斯才知道，他抿着嘴一脸严肃的样子竟然被夸作又帅又酷，吸引了一票星星眼粉丝。他被皮什切克骗了。


	16. 【宽歪】蜜糖（16）

罗伊斯要么是适应力超群，要么他本身就是闪闪发光的人，首映礼上，制片人、导演、男主演个个名气不小，罗伊斯站在舞台边边上，双手拿着话筒背在身后，侧身面向舞台中央，留给观众了一个完美的侧脸。他不苟言笑时整个人散发着一种清冷疏离的气质，而采访到他时，他总是很容易被逗笑，嘴角咧到耳朵，长长的睫毛在眼周打下好看的阴影，超有感染力的笑容又很容易把人的心融化掉。

更不用说他极风趣的回答，再配上肢体小动作，他不是主角，却在舞台上熠熠生辉。

首映礼很顺利，因为是在本市，结束后克罗斯和罗伊斯连夜赶回家里，被现场热烈的气氛感染，罗伊斯一路上都很兴奋，不断地跟克罗斯说个不停，有粉丝来找他签名合影还祝他前程似锦巴拉巴拉。

克罗斯只是紧紧的握着他的手，听他讲。

一进家门，克罗斯就没有了在路上那般冷静，关上门后紧紧抱住罗伊斯亲吻，唇舌掠夺了罗伊斯口腔里的每一丝气息，一个略显粗暴的吻。

这不能怪他，虽然在宣传期间他们几乎每晚都在一起，但是为了避免双方助理有事来访看到他俩赤身裸体地滚在一起，每次都是匆匆结束，难以尽兴。

罗伊斯也很配合，在克罗斯扯他的领结时慢慢把他往卧室里带。又趁着克罗斯跟他自己的西装领带做斗争时，主动躺上床，双腿曲起，两腿大张地正对着克罗斯，衣衫大开两手胡乱的在上身来回抚摸，并有意无意的略过下身西装裤掩盖不住的凸起。

克罗斯粗暴的扔掉西装和衬衫，按住罗伊斯的手倾身压上，急促的呼吸打在罗伊斯脸上，随后咬上他的唇，缠绕他的舌，许久两个人才气喘吁吁的分开。

只缓了一会儿，克罗斯又吻上罗伊斯的喉结，然后一路向下，略过小腹，直至下身。

克罗斯胡乱的解罗伊斯的皮带，而罗伊斯不停的顶胯扭来扭去，并催促克罗斯快一点。结果越急越乱，皮带没有一丝松开的迹象，克罗斯懊恼的抬头看向罗伊斯，他在狡黠的笑。

“你是急还是不急？”克罗斯在罗伊斯下身轻轻捏了一下。

“当然急，托尼你快点嘛。”罗伊斯这才安静下来乖乖的由着克罗斯把西装裤和内裤一起褪去。他完全硬了的阴茎直挺挺地暴露在克罗斯眼前，克罗斯俯身含住，一寸一寸的舔弄，最后停在前端细细挑逗，他知道罗伊斯最受不了这样。

罗伊斯深吸了一口气，酥酥麻麻的快感迅速传遍全身，“啊……托尼……啊……好了……啊……”他伸手揉上克罗斯的头发想让他停下，比起这样，他更希望后穴被填满，两个人一起攀上高峰。

罗伊斯的声音本身就很柔，呻吟声更加诱人，克罗斯的下身早已硬的不行，一个小小的报复结果把自己撩拨成这个样子，有些不值呢。

克罗斯一只手解皮带，另一边伸长胳膊去拿床头柜里的安全套和润滑剂。罗伊斯抢先一步只给了他润滑剂，并坐起来帮他脱掉碍事的裤子，“不用安全套，你直接进来。”

“好啊！”与罗伊斯更加亲密克罗斯求之不得。

罗伊斯迅速翻身趴在床上，抬高臀部，期待克罗斯进入。

克罗斯在手上挤满润滑剂揉上罗伊斯的后穴，虽然罗伊斯早已欲火焚身，无奈后穴还是紧的要命。克罗斯小心的探进两根手指，再加第三根手指时就很勉强了，他只能慢下来细细扩张。

“可以了托尼，快点进来啊！”罗伊斯被缓慢的扩张磨的没了脾气，他急切的想要，不管是否真的可以了，他双手胡乱的拍向催促克罗斯赶紧进入。

“一会儿疼了可别哭。”克罗斯咬着牙说，天知道他忍得有多痛苦。

“我这么爱你，托尼，你舍得让我哭吗？”罗伊斯转过头朝克罗斯眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜。

“你这个人。”克罗斯完全拿罗伊斯毫无办法，他又挤了些润滑剂尝试第四跟手指，确保四根手指毫无痛感后，克罗斯握住自己的阴茎缓缓进入。

“嘶。”罗伊斯倒吸了一口凉气，扩张很充分了，只是Toni is huge. 

“疼吗？”

“没事，你继续。”

克罗斯停下动作，把罗伊斯翻过身面朝自己，罗伊斯皮肤很白，染上情欲后全身泛红，就像一个鲜嫩多汁的桃子，戳一下就会流出汁液，罗伊斯这个状态他怎么也看不够。

克罗斯把罗伊斯的腿抵上自己的肩膀，再次进入罗伊斯的身体，他熟知罗伊斯的敏感点，却并不着急只朝那处碾过，他按自己的频率抽插有意延长这次性爱。

罗伊斯双手环住克罗斯的脖子与自己亲吻，克罗斯的唇又薄又软，他用舌尖细细描摹。当他终于意识到克罗斯在跟他玩拉锯战，他皱了一下眉，双腿夹紧克罗斯的腰，不停扭动胯部引导克罗斯碾过敏感点。克罗斯加快抽插频率，一下一下全根没入，全根抽出，终于罗伊斯在连续的尖叫声中释放在两人小腹间。

克罗斯又急又猛的抽插了两下，在罗伊斯收紧颤抖的后穴中抵达巅峰。

克罗斯压在罗伊斯身上缓了一会儿，有意没意的亲吻他的嘴唇、脸颊、脖子，手在他的胸膛腰腹处来回摩挲，最后停在那滩精液处抹开，用食指沾了一些伸到罗伊斯嘴边，罗伊斯毫不犹豫马上含住，吮吸、缠绕，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着克罗斯的眼睛看，还故意弄出水声。

克罗斯还在罗伊斯身体里的阴茎又硬了，他用舌头替换下手指，在罗伊斯口腔里追逐打闹，下身展开新一轮冲刺。

结束时已经接近早上，罗伊斯虚脱的靠在克罗斯肩膀上，大口大口喘着粗气，身体慢慢往克罗斯身上贴，要再近一点，更近一点，双腿叠在克罗斯腿上，胳膊搭在克罗斯胸口，郑重的说：“谢谢你，托尼。”

“谢我把你操的这么爽吗？”克罗斯玩味的笑，抽出一只手揉了揉罗伊斯的头发，发型完全乱掉的罗伊斯可爱到犯规。

“一方面，另一方面你知道的。”罗伊斯不自在的别过眼睛。

“好像你在性贿赂我。”克罗斯大笑。

“是就是吧，我还会不断性贿赂你。”罗伊斯着重强调了“性贿赂”三个字。

“我只接受你的性贿赂。”克罗斯报之以李，“我们之间不用这么客气，马尔科，我们是恋人。”

“我爱你，托尼。”

克罗斯回以一个温柔的吻。


End file.
